


Holiday Changes

by Kazukoh (NihileNOPE)



Series: #TyriasLibraryEvent Christmas [2]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Family, Found Family, Gen, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihileNOPE/pseuds/Kazukoh
Summary: Written for #TyriasLibraryEvent. A look back at her life during Wintersdays of the past-and plans for the future!
Series: #TyriasLibraryEvent Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576981





	Holiday Changes

My Wintersday traditions have often changed over the years. This is namely due to the matters with my parents. For the first couple years of my life-and the only years I haven’t been ill-Mom and Dad and I would go to my Grandma Miimii’s place, and stay there for three weeks straight, basically eating good food, hanging up decorations, programming the light Golems, and exchanging gifts. After Mom and Dad’s contract ran out, and I was diagnosed, things started to become different. Dad would take me to Grandma Miimii’s for one and a half weeks, while I stayed with mom the other one and a half, where various small celebrations were held with the staff at her lab. As I got older, it was one week with each parent, and one with Grandma Miimii, where both Dad and Mom’s celebrations were similar. After Grandma Miimii’s passing, however, I mostly spent Wintersday with mom, only visiting Dad for a couple of days.

But now that I’m an adult, things have gotten different.

The first year on my own, I just went to visit both of my parents, whom invited my then-boyfriend’s parents over and had a small celebration with them. The second year, I stayed in my hospital apartment, and had friends visit me.

This year, however, is different.

The Krewe I’m in, we are all planning a big gift exchange between each other. I’m going to ask the two that cook and the two that bake if they wish to collaborate on a large feast. I invited some of my friends from outside the Krewe to join. Perhaps I’ll get some programmable light Golems of my own.


End file.
